This invention relates to wideband whip-type antennas, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for manufacturing such type antennas. The above described related patent application describes the disadvantages of currently used whip-type antennas on military vehicles, especially on Command communication jeeps. Such antennas are thick, somewhat rigid, and lengthy making them more visible to enemy forces, and subject to damage by hitting trees, etc. Furthermore, the construction of these prior art antennas do not make them suitable for rugged field use in which they are normally employed.